1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus communicating with an information processing apparatus through a network, a power control method, a computer-readable storage medium, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of conventional techniques are known to save power in image forming apparatuses such as laser beam printers. Furthermore, techniques for saving power using host computers in a network environment have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-218894 discloses a power saving technique used in cooperation with a host computer. When a screen saver is activated in the host computer, for example, the host computer issues a sleep command to a printer or a sleep release command to power on the printer when an application software program is activated.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-161449 discloses a technique in which a print server issues a power saving command when the printer server detects a logout of a workstation.
Conventionally, power control of devices using host computers in a network environment is not necessarily performed in an optimum fashion.
For example, power control of an image forming apparatus using a host computer cannot be performed when application software is left activated without actually being used.
Furthermore, when a plurality of personal computers and image forming apparatuses are connected to form a network, optimum power control is not performed using the plurality of personal computers, either individually or as a group.